


The gift of friends

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Gen, drabble for the baes birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika had always spent his birthdays alone thinking about his clan untill he gets a surprise from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift of friends

**Author's Note:**

> Some short Drabble hi   
> Sorry for wonkyness typed up on mobile as usual  
> lol Kurapikas birthday is like a second birthday  
> I'll be drawing something for him on my tumblr and Twitter as well.

Birthday's now were something Kurapika didn't care about now really, just something to mark off he was another year older. Nothing special at all to him.

His birthday used to be his favourite event, his parents would bake him a delicious cake, and Pairo and him would be allowed to stay late playing in the forest. Kurtan birthday parties weren't that extravagant really, he'd sometimes get a new tabard to wear, or some chocolate.

There was a small ache in his chest when he thought about his clan. How he could never see his parents again, the comforting voices of his mother and father, how he could never even see Pairo again. Heck he even missed the clan elder. The small sting of tears began forming on his eyes,threatening to fall down on his face.

It was then he heard his door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAPIKA"

He turned around, seeing Gon, Killua and Leorio, large smiles plastered onto their faces, all holding brightly coloured boxes.

"Is.. this all for me?" The blonde asked, surprised at what the three had done.

"Yes, and you better enjoy it" Leorio said, and thrusted a white box with blue and yellow poka dots on it. Kurapika opened it and inside was a cake that was a mess of blue and gold icing and in sloppy letters read "Happy Birthday Kurapika!"

"Uh... I made the cake while these two" Leorio said, glaring at Gon and Killua who began to giggle. "Kept moving around and fucking it up.."

"Now open my gift! My gift!" Gon said, jumping up and down, shoving the box in his face while Leorio began rummaging for plates and forks so they could eat the cake. Kurapika slowly undid the sloppy ribbon, and carefully took out the object that was inside. A photo of him, smiling while Gon and Killua in the background had goofy grins and pie on their face and Leorio had a big dorky smile in the photo.

"And uh, here... Chocorobo for you. Be veeerrry grateful, as I normally don't give out my Chocorobo." Killua said, giving him the box of Chocorobo.

Kurapika was still stunned, just standing there with his mouth open, holding a box.

"aww too bad we didn't decorate Kurapika's house!" Gon said bouncing over to Leorio, grabbing a plate and waiting for some cake.

"Yo Kurapika aren't you going... are you crying?" Leorio said, walking up to the blonde, worried.

The blonde couldn't stop the tears from his face, but a small smile came up on his face through all the tears. "You guys.. did all of this for me..." He wiped his tears off his face. "I'm so thankful for this gift of my friends.."

Truly Kurapika had been blessed with three companions through his loneliness.

His friends. Gon,Killua and Leorio

Thank you.


End file.
